You Like To What?
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: Songfic [oneshot] Rock Lee has something to say. What is it? Please review, even if it sucks. I tweaked it a bit. It's sorta funnier now


I do not own Naruto or the song that is being used

N/A: Sorry if I made some of the characters act OOC

You Like To What?

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Lee were hanging out at Gaara's apartment one day. They were all bored out of their minds. They needed some excitement. What to do, what to do...

For Lee, why, he had a brilliant idea! Oh yes, this was perfect. Not to mention it'll be a lot of fun. So the taijutsu ninja stood up and walked up to the front of the room. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him.

"Guys," he said, "I have an announcement to make."

The four looked at him intently. Lee cleared his throat again.

"I like to move it."

"...What?"

"Lee, did you take your medication this morning?" Naruto asked

"Hold on for a second." Lee went off somewhere and came back a few minutes later, "Sorry about that. Let me try again..."

The others were looking at him more intently now. He took a deep breath and...

"I like to move it, move it!" he sang in the somewhat Indian accent along with the crazy music that mysteriously started to play. He started to jump while he sang, "I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it!"

He bounced over next to Naruto and sang, "You like to...move it!"

As if by some supernatural force, the blonde's limbs started to move and he started to dance.

"Aaah! What the hell's going on?" he shouted as the others started to laugh. Lee had sang the phrase two more times and was on his third time of repeat. He bounced over, unnoticed, next to Sasuke.

"You like to...move it!"

Sasuke then started to move and breakdance, "Aaah! Why am I dancing? I'm an avenger not a danceeeeeeeeeer!"

Neji and Gaara were trying so hard to stifle their laughter. But, alas, seeing as the almighty Sasuke Uchiha spinning around, actually dancing, their attempt had failed. They burst out into a laughing fit. Lee was bouncing happily to the tune.

"I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it." By that time, he was next to the sand ninja, "You like to...move it!"

The redhaired teen started to make tight movements of his limbs. Neji laughed harder. After all, it was very rare to see Gaara do the robot.

"O.Kay.This.Is.Weird.And.Now.My.Arms.Are.Tightening." He said as his body moved, "You'll pay for this Lee!" Neji kept on laughing, not noticing that Lee had said the phrase two more times.

"I like to move it, move it. You like to...move it!" Neji spun around and a tophat fell on his head.

"What the hell?" His arm then automatically tilted the hat down and he started to do the moonwalk backwards.

"Oh my god!" Naruto laughed as his arms and legs moved by themselves, "Look at Neji!"

Sasuke looked in his direction and smirked, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when the great Neji Hyuuga would do Micheal Jackson."

"Next thing you know, he'll get plastic surgery." Gaara said. Naruto laughed and Neji fumed.

"Yo, Neji, sing 'Thriller'." Naruto suggested

"...Your mom."

"Neji, you just killed that phrase right there."

The blonde looked over to the sand ninja, "Hey Gaara, aren't your arms hurting?"

"Kinda..." Suddenly, Gaara stopped dancing, "Finally!..."

But just then, he spawled down on the floor and his body started to wave around.

"Hey, look, Gaara's doing the worm!" Neji commented, still doing the moonwalk

"We didn't know you were that flexible Gaara." Naruto said

"I'm not!" Crack, "...I think I broke something."

"Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow.Ow." The three, minus Lee, looked over to where Sasuke was. The younger Uchiha was now spinning on his head, "This is killing so many brain cells right now."

"Like you even had brain cells." Naruto said

"Look who's talking."

"Well, at least I got off easy. I ain't doing a painful dance."

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to...move it!"

Naruto then started to spin and then he went down...while spliting his legs.

"Ooooh!" Neji said, "That's gotta hurt."

"..."

"Naruto?" Gaara called

"..."

"Naruto, dobe, you alright?"

"...Cover your ears; this might be loud" he squeaked. They reluctantly obeyed. Naruto opened his mouth and,

"IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed in a voice that can break all the glasses in the world simultraneously

"Ouch..."

"Okay...I'm done..." he said, "...I hurt..."

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to...move it!"

Then, all four of them stopped dancing and supernaturally formed a straight line.

"Please do not tell me..."

All of the arms and legs started to move again, this time in unison. No, they are not doing the Backstreet Boys...at least not yet. For now, if you have seen the Gorillaz music video for their song 'Dare,' the dance that Noddles does is the same one that all five of them, including Lee, was doing. While the beetle-haired ninja was busy dancing and singing, the others were thinking up of a plot.

"So how're we gonna kill him?" Sasuke asked

"Rabid squirrels." Naruto piped up immediately

"How about we launch a bunch of shuriken?" Neji suggested

"Rabid squirrels." the kitsune host said a bit louder

"Or maybe some killer sand would do."

"Rabid squirrels!"

"Oh wait! How about Neji'll use the eight palms of divination, I'll use the chidori move and Gaara'll finish it off with his killer sand attack thing."

"RABID SQUIRRELS!"

"...I'm sorry, dobe. What were you saying about rabid squirrels?"

"Grr...Nevermind..."

"But first thing's first." Neji said, swaying to the beat, "How are we gonna stop dancing?"

"Maybe we can just wait for the song to end." Naruto suggested, "I think it's almost over anyway."

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to...move it!"

With that the shinobi-in-training started to dance like...

the Backstreet Boys (dun, dun, DUN!)

Screams can be heard from outside the apartment. Very loud screams.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Kankuro, do you hear something?" Temari asked

"Must be the wind...Either that or Gaara's killing somebody again."

"Meh, whatever."

Back With Them...

"Make it stop!" the blue-eyed boy pleaded, "Please, for the love of humanity, ramen and the world, make it stop!"

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to...move it!" With that last accented word, they boys stopped dancing. Gaara fell to the floor, Neji fell on the couch, Naruto fell on the couch's armrest and Sasuke fell on a chair. Being that the armrest is rounded, Naruto was sliding off and was fighting his way from falling to the floor. But, he lost the battle and landed with a thud.

"See guys, wasn't that fun?" Lee, who was the only one who still had any breath, asked. Naruto picked himself up and hung his arms on the armrest and along with the rest of them, glared at the bushy-eyebrowed, psychotic, freak of nature that they called their 'friend'.

"If we could move right now, we would've soooo killed you." Neji stated

"Aw c'mon Neji! Be a sport! The others don't mind right guys?" Their glares only got more intense. Lee sweatdropped, "Erm..."

"I think I can move my arm." Gaara said, moving his hand. The elder leaf ninja was puzzled by this. But what Lee didn't notice was that sand was slowly creeping out of Gaara's gourd.

Smack, smack, smack!

"Ow!" Lee cried, "That hurt!"

"That was the point."

"I think I feel strong enough to beat him with some jutsu..."

"Same here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Likewise."

The four of them exchanged glances and smirked sadistically at the taijutsu warrior.

"Uh...guys?"

"We'll give you a five second headstart."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Lee shouted, running for the exit. Only, the door he ran into wasn't the exit, "Ow! What the hell? Why are there doodles on the door?"

They all looked at the red-haired ninja

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"It's your apartment."

"...Okay, okay, I have a sorta artistic side, alright? You can tell by the gourd..."

"So...Where's the real exit?"

"Like I would tell you." his sand grabbed the beetle-head teen and held him down

"So..." Naruto started, "One at a time or all at once?"

"All at once." they immediately replied

"Okay!"

"Uh, guys, what are you doing? Guys? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next day...

"Hey Lee." Tenten greeted as she entered the boys' hospital room, "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." he replied, wincing a bit due to the pain. He was lying in bed, a neck cast around his...well, neck. He also had other casts around his body. In the bed next to him was Gaara. The kazekage of sand was suspended over his bed using the wires, strong cloth and stuff and was lying on his stomach. His arms are also covered with casts. Across them were Neji and Sasuke. Neji had leg casts and crutches beside his bed. Sasuke was wearing a neck cast as well along with some wrist braces. Naruto, who seemed like the only one in good condition, was sitting by Sasuke in a chair

"You had it coming." Gaara stated

"That'll teach you never to forcibly make us dance."

"Yeah, we can't dance for crap."

"But I couldn't help it!" Lee whined, "It was _soo_ boring!"

"Just...don't sing 'I Like to Move It' ever again." Naruto ordered

"...Okay...Hit me baby one more time!" That got him four hard and painful hits, "OWWW!"

"Scratch that..." Naruto said, "Don't sing at all!"

-Owari-

I'm sorry about that. I just had to make a fanfiction about it... I give credit to my friend Lorena for the ideas. Anyway, please review for this crappy thing. 


End file.
